This training program is designed to meet the national goal of increasing the number of fully trained research psychiatrists in clinical neuroscience and psychopharmacology. In order to keep pace with the increasingly rapid progress in the basic sciences and recent improvements in clinical methods, this program will utilize a curriculum designed to give the trainee mastery of the fundamentals of basic neurobiology, neuropharmacology, and neuroimaging and their application to the clinical problems of psychiatry. At the core of the training program is a 2 year Clinical Neuroscience Research Preceptorship with one or more of 14 senior clinical research faculty members who have a proven productive clinical research track record, and who are currently involved in intensive clinical neuroscience research in psychiatry. The rich training environment includes 3 institutions (Connecticut Mental Health Center, West Haven Veterans Administration Medical Center and Yale- New Haven Hospital) which support through the Department of Psychiatry 7 separate nationally funded programs of research including: 1) The Clinical Research Center for the Study of Mental Illness, 2) A Program Project on the Neurobiology of Major Psychiatric Disorders, 3) A Schizophrenia Research Center, 4) The National Center for Neurobiological Studies of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, 5) An Alcoholism Research Center, 6) A Neuroimaging Program that includes SPECT, PET and MRI, and 7) A Clinical Research Center for the Study of Opiate and Cocaine Addiction. In addition, the training program will utilize resources from other basic science programs within the Department and Medical School. Over the past 20 years, the institution and faculty who will support this training program have an outstanding record of training nationally prominent researchers in Psychiatry. The application for new stipend support for trainees occurs at this time in order to take advantage of new opportunities derived from the recent expansion of the Clinical Neuroscience Research Program within the Department and the increasing ability to utilize new findings from basic neuroscience in the conduct of Clinical Research.